Consequences to Our Actions
by Samgirl16
Summary: After breaking up with Cory because he kissed Lauren, Topanga regrets her decision and feels down until an old friend comforts her.


This is basically a one-shot fic about Topanga and how she feels after breaking up with Cory. R/R plz!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boy Meets World or any of Paula Abdul's awesome songs. Capiche?**

Topanga sat down on the senior's couch in John Adams High. Everyone else was in class but her. Yeah, that's right. Topanga Lawrence, straight A student and future valedictorian, was skipping class. Not that going to class would do her much good anyway. She would not be able to pay much attention to Mr. Feeny anyway, not with _him_ in the same room. Topanga dropped her head and let cold tears drip off her cheeks. She missed Cory.

She had to admit that breaking up with him was not one of her smartest acts. But who could blame her? He had kissed Lauren while they were still dating! 'Who does that to their girlfriend?' she asked herself. He was supposed to be her soulmate. They were supposed to grow up, go to college together, and marry someday. They were supposed to have a little white house in the countryside with a couple of cute little kids running around in the yard. They were supposed to be together forever.

"So much for that fairy-tale ending", she said to herself, bitterness lacing her voice.

Topanga remembered hearing a song once when she was little. The main part of it had been "Love is all you need.." Love. Yeah, right. Love had gotten her into this mess. If she hadn't loved Cory, she wouldn't be hurting so badly now. "Love....what a joke!" she cried softly.

The bell rang. A swarming mass of humanity, otherwise known as the students of John Adams High, came rushing out eagerly. Some were in a hurry to get to class, some were in a hurry to get their books out of their locker, and some just wanted to spend some time outside of class with their friends. Topanga watched sadly as a cute freshman couple leaned against the lockers, talking to each other. She remembered when she and Cory had been like that--cute, innocent, and with no care about the world around them. They had just been happy being with each other. They still could've been happy together, had it not been for "The Incident", as Topanga now referred to it.

She recalled another song she had heard a couple of years ago. She had bought an album by Paula Abdul, simply because she had liked on of the singles off of it called "My Love Is For Real". There had been another song on the album called "Ho-Down", a song about girls who were always chasing other girl's boyfriends. Topanaga hummed a few bars in her head and soon was singing it quietly to herself.

"I would like to wish for her a place to somewhere far

A place in outer space to some exotic little star

A million miles away would probably suit the planet fine

Someplace where it's clear; she is gone and you are mine

Or maybe some romantic little island in the sea

As far away as it's possible to be

She can have the flowers and the wind

And I can have my baby back with me again...."

Topanga was mid-chorus when she realized someone was standing behind her. Whirling around, she came face-to-face with Shawn. "Hey, Topanga, what's up?" he asked, a small smile of amusement playing on his lips. "Working on becoming the next big pop star?"

Topanga smirked. "Very funny, Shawn", she said, scooting over so he could sit down next to her. Taking a place next to her, the teenage boy immediatle stretched out and yawned. "Man, that class was dull. If I hear one more word about the Civil War, I think my head will actually explode!"

Topanga rolled her eyes at her friend's exaggeration. "Y'know, a more correct term for the Civil War would be 'War Between the States', as some Southerners feel that the term 'Civil War' is politically incorrect."

Shawn blinked. "Right...hey, how come you weren't in class today? Cory was asking about you."

Topanga heart sped up. He still cared. 'Not that it matters anymore', she reminded herself. "I wasn't feeling well. And I've done enough extra credit work in that class to miss a day or two anyway."

Shawn looked at her with a knowing look. "C'mon, 'Panga, I'm not buying it. You miss Cory and didn't wanna have to bear being in the same class with him today. Am I right?"

The girl frowned. "No, you're wrong, very wrong! In fact, you're--you're wronger than wrong!" she yelled, growing quite flustered, in spite of herself. "Oh, God. 'Wronger' is not a word and I just used it in a sentence. What is wrong with me?" she panicked.

"Calm down, Topanga, it'll be alright", Shawn said, trying to soothe his good friend.

"I'm sorry. It's just--I don't know" she said, leaning her head over on Shawn's shoulder, whose arms were now wrapped around her, trying to comfort her in any way possible.

"You miss Cory, don't you?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, I do", Topanga admitted.

"Then get back together with him."

"Shawn, it's not that simple. Cory and I are on completely different pages right now. There's so much damage we've done and for once, I really don't think that it can be repaired."

"I see. Soooo...what are you gonna do?"

" I don't know, Shawn. I just don't know."

Shawn held her for a few more minutes before whispering to her quietly.

"Whatever happens, Topanga, it's all gonna be alright. You'll always have me, Angela, Eric--all of us. We're here for you. And maybe someday, God willing, you and Cory will work everything out."

Topanga smiled softly at her friend's simple yet reassuring words. "Thanks, Shawn."

"Anytime, Topanga. Anytime."

**The End**


End file.
